


就是车

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 8





	就是车

△张老师番外  
△车（有段时间没写了不敢保证车速）  
△张老师正文剧情大概率坑了（dbq）  
△对于这个敷衍的名字我真的取名废

杨九郎抱着张云雷的腰躺在沙发上懒洋洋的，眼睛也看不清楚是睁开的还是眯着的。

“宝儿你今天下午是不是要出门啊？”一边说着一边把手伸进张云雷的睡衣下摆，在张云雷纤细的腰侧的光滑肌肤上来回摩挲。

“是啊，去一趟舞蹈教室那边收拾一下，把还能用需要的东西搬到新的教室去啊”

杨九郎的手挪到肚子上，张云雷的肚子上有一层软软的肉，杨九郎的手指轻轻捻起来，痒痒麻麻的，张云雷扭着身子躲。

“下午我陪着你一起去吧”

“你没事儿吗下午？”

“没事儿！”

张云雷和杨九郎两个人在家里吃了午饭，然后才开始慢悠悠的收拾自己，最后两人都穿得比较休闲就出门了。张云雷坐在杨九郎的副驾上，前面还有一个玩具的方向盘，张云雷的手把在这个方向盘上玩得不亦乐乎，但是之前还因为这个方向盘张云雷说杨九郎是个傻逼。

其实张云雷是会开车的，但是和杨九郎谈恋爱之后杨九郎就决定只要允许张云雷到哪儿都自己送，绝不让张云雷辛苦自己开车，张云雷抱怨说太久不开车自己以后就不敢开车了，于是杨九郎在淘宝上买了一个玩具方向盘装在副驾上供张云雷玩耍。

两人一路上说说笑笑也就到了张云雷以前上课的那个舞蹈教室楼下。 张云雷就先上去了，杨九郎在楼下停好车也就跟着上了楼。

张云雷推开门看到空荡荡的教室，一瞬间不舍得情绪就涌上心头。张云雷自打毕业以后就一直在这上课，现在要换地方了，肯定是舍不得的。在这个教室里，张云雷教了不少学生。有刚开始学跳舞的小朋友，也有要去比赛单独辅导的大孩子。平时上课的画面也就浮现在眼前。

杨九郎走进教室的时候就看见张云雷站在教室里失神了。走过去牵起张云雷的手温柔的说“是不是舍不得了？”

“有点！在这上了这么久的课了，现在要换个地方了，有点舍不得。”

杨九郎牵着张云雷的手紧了紧。

“我去看看还有没有什么能拿到新教室去用的，不要的就留在这儿，过两天应该有人来收拾打理。”

两人在教室里看了看，没发现什么要带走的。张云雷和杨九郎并排坐在教室里的板凳上。

“磊宝，你知道我因为什么喜欢你吗？”

张云雷在和杨九郎在一起之后杨九郎就一五一十的把自己喜欢上张云雷和追求张云雷的心路历程告诉给了张云雷。张云雷都记得。张云雷有规律的抬起小腿 ，脚后跟在地上一下又一下的轻轻敲着。

“知道啊，就当初你送杨阳来上课嘛，然后看见了在门口迎接小朋友上课的我啊，然后就觉得天啊这个人怎么这么好看是吗？”最后一句话张云雷有些开玩笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈我宝儿记性不错！”杨九郎往张云雷坐的那边挪挪，然后搂住张云雷亲一口，然后有些吃醋的语气说“宝儿你知道吗，我还从来没有认认真真的看过你跳舞呢！唯一一次还是躲在门外偷看的，杨阳那个小家伙都比我看得多！”

“然后呢，你想表达什么？”张云雷偏着头看着杨九郎。

“今天正好在这儿了，有镜子有足够大的地方，你就只给我一个人跳一个呗。”

张云雷看着杨九郎的眼睛，然后站起来面对着杨九郎。

“嗯…跳什么呢？”张云雷脸上是思考的表情。

“你想跳什么就跳什么，你跳什么都好看！”杨九郎笑得狗腿又谄媚。

说完杨九郎就看见张云雷把手机拿出来然后手机就开始播放音乐，手机的声音虽然不算大，但是在这样一个空旷的地方，就他们两个人还是足够大声了。张云雷把手机扔给杨九郎，然后转身对着镜子，拽拽自己的衣摆，就进入了状态。

杨九郎坐在张云雷的斜前方，不仅张云雷面对的方向有镜子，张云雷的身后那面墙也有镜子。杨九郎看着在自己面前跳舞的张云雷，余光看到镜子里的张云雷的背影。沉醉在了里面。

手机里播放的音乐快到了结束的时候张云雷也在原地站定结束了舞蹈。杨九郎还沉浸在其中没有缓过来，张云雷看着痴迷的杨九郎勾着嘴角笑了起来，正准备去喊杨九郎的时候，手机已经切换到了下一首音乐。

声音从杨九郎手中拿着的手机传出来。张云雷突然勾起坏笑，踩着音乐的节奏走到杨九郎的面前。手背顺着杨九郎白白净净的脸向下慢慢的滑。食指碰上杨九郎的鼻子，张云雷把手翻过来用指腹触碰杨九郎的鼻尖，然后慢慢的随着音乐节奏向下滑。

杨九郎看得痴迷，嘴巴微张，张云雷的手指又从杨九郎的嘴唇上滑过。然后微微躬身牵起杨九郎的手往后退。杨九郎反应过来之后不明所以的看着张云雷，把手机放在一边的凳子上起身跟着张云雷走过去。

杨九郎随着张云雷走到教室中间，不明所以的看着张云雷，但是张云雷只是看着他笑不说话。然后张云雷听着音乐的节拍开始慢慢的扭动起来眼神也慢慢的变得妩媚，红润的舌头伸出来舔舔嘴唇。

张云雷的手松开杨九郎的手，单手把着杨九郎的肩膀，向杨九郎的侧边过去，举手投足间全是妩媚诱惑。不知不觉张云雷又随着音乐绕到了杨九郎的背后，杨九郎只能兄镜子里看见他。张云雷眼角带媚的看着镜子里的杨九郎。

身子更是贴着杨九郎不停的扭动。杨九郎只感觉张云雷隔着衣裳在背后蹭两下就觉得背上快要烧起来了。然后杨九郎就在镜子里看到张云雷一个转圈绕到自己面前，在镜子里看到张云雷水蛇一样灵活的腰肢。

张云雷当初还在上学的时候，老师就夸过张云雷说张云雷腰肢很软，如果是个女生肯定很带劲。

现在张云雷就在杨九郎身前跳着拉丁的女部，音乐缠绵，张云雷表情也缠绵，本来就没完全回过神的杨九郎现在更是脑子一片空白。张云雷看着杨九郎又看傻的表情，对着杨九郎的脸吹了一口气。杨九郎眨眨眼稍微缓过来一点，准备去搂着张云雷，结果张云雷一转身给躲开了，杨九郎的手就顺着张云雷的方向伸过去，张云雷顺势一把抓住杨九郎的手又扭着腰肢走回来。

转到杨九郎的正前方背对着杨九郎，自己牵着杨九郎的手把自己圈在杨九郎的怀里，然后张云雷就开始扭着身子往下蹲，又站起来，眼睛始终从镜子看着杨九郎。

站起来转过身对着杨九郎，双手摸着杨九郎的脸，张云雷用自己的鼻尖去蹭杨九郎的鼻尖，鼻息在呼出鼻腔的那一瞬间交汇在一起。张云雷一只手搂着杨九郎的脖子一只手还是停在脸上，抬起一条腿勾着杨九郎的腰侧，嘴唇轻轻在杨九郎的脸上下巴鼻尖摩挲。

音乐结束，张云雷乘着换音乐的空隙轻轻的用牙齿咬住杨九郎脸上的肉。

音乐刚好再次响起，杨九郎就一把搂住张云雷，一只手固定住张云雷的后脑勺亲吻上去了。张云雷听见近在咫尺的呼吸急促得不行。

一吻结束，张云雷气喘吁吁。看着被自己刚才那段舞蹈勾得眼睛都红了的杨九郎，噗嗤一下笑了出来。

“笑什么？”杨九郎紧紧的把张云雷圈在怀里，张嘴在张云雷的鼻子上轻轻咬一口。

“你看你现在眼睛红的像个兔子一样。”

“这怪谁？”杨九郎抱着张云雷一摇一摇的，不知不觉就抱着张云雷退到了墙边，张云雷靠在墙边练功的杆子上。

张云雷笑着推杨九郎“不知道，起开”

杨九郎本来搂着张云雷腰的手一下子挪到了张云雷的屁股上，然后使劲把张云雷压向自己。然后张云雷就感觉到了杨九郎那根被内裤束缚但依旧能感觉到很精神的小兄弟。

“流氓啊你！”

“我流氓还不是赖你！谁让你勾引我来着？”

“不是谁唔…”张云雷的话刚说三个字就被杨九郎亲一口然后打断了。

“你就是勾引我！你刚才不是勾引我是做什么？”杨九郎的语气带着一些耍无赖的意味，说完还咬一口张云雷的唇瓣“你还好是个男的，要是个女的那就更不得了了！”

杨九郎按着张云雷的手还在使劲的把张云雷压向自己，“磊宝，现在怎么办啊？帮我解决一下呗？”笑得贱兮兮的看着张云雷。

“这是教室怎么帮你解决？”

“我憋不到回家了，再说了憋久了不好，憋坏了以后你怎么办啊？再说了我们也有半拉月没那啥啊，你就不想吗？”说完就要去亲张云雷。

张云雷躲着不让杨九郎亲，张云雷明白，要是真让杨九郎亲到了，就真的跑不了了。杨九郎亲不到也不着急，嘴上接着说“宝儿，你肯定也想了是不是？”一边说着还把手伸进张云雷的裤子里。

今天出门张云雷穿得休闲，裤子是松紧带的腰，杨九郎的手一下子就钻进去了。隔着内裤揉着那一坨微微有些反应的东西。接着张云雷嘴里就溢出一声闷哼。

杨九郎咬着张云雷的耳垂，说话时热乎乎的气打在耳廓，湿热的舌尖似有似无的舔着耳垂“你看你想了，刚才都忍不住了”

杨九郎没脸没皮的耍无赖的时候，让张云雷又爱又恨。本来最开始张云雷真的就是想逗一逗杨九郎，没想到杨九郎有了反应之后在教室就要开始耍无赖。

“宝儿。磊宝~”杨九郎手紧紧扣着张云雷，另一只手在裤子里面作祟，嘴从耳垂顺着下颚线亲吻下来。

“也不能在这儿啊？”张云雷想不想。张云雷想！

“怎么不能了？这又没人，这里面也没有摄像头吧？”

“那也不…哎！”张云雷话还没说完，杨九郎的手就直接伸到了内裤里，把被玩的有些精神的小家伙握在手里。

杨九郎不理睬张云雷的言语抗拒，自顾自的挑逗着张云雷。手不停嘴也不停。杨九郎放开前面，手从髋骨边来到挺翘的屁股上，软弹的屁股肉永远都让杨九郎爱不释手，杨九郎在屁股上狠狠的抓两把。手指就往深深的股缝里面钻。轻车熟路的找到褶皱处，手指在上面打圈，时不时的试探性的往里面探，然后感受到了小穴的微微收缩。

这次没有润滑剂的帮助，杨九郎只能更加耐心的去扩张，温柔的和张云雷接吻，另一只手在屁股上腰上来回抚摸，这都是为了帮张云雷更加放松。终于杨九郎探入了一根手指，里面软软的热热的嫩肉一下子就包裹住了杨九郎的手指，就仅仅只是手指，杨九郎就已经有些头皮发麻了。

没有润滑剂，杨九郎进入一点都十分小心生怕伤了张云雷。手指在里面慢慢的探索，越走越深，然后杨九郎凭着对张云雷身体的熟悉，找到了一个位置相对来说没那么深的敏感点，指腹轻轻的按压了一下，杨九郎就明显的感觉到张云雷的身子抖了一下，内壁也收缩一下。

“嗯~”敏感点被找到，张云雷控制不住的呻吟出来，呼吸也变得急促。

杨九郎不停的触碰敏感点，张云雷的身子随着杨九郎的触碰一下又一下的抖着，后穴也开始适应过来更加放松，张云雷的嘴里也不断的发出闷哼。

杨九郎试探性的进入中指，中指更长，能够把探到食指去不了的，更加敏感的地方，张云雷开始有些软了身子，手紧紧地抓住杨九郎的胳膊。嘴里小声的呻吟逐渐更加控制不住。

杨九郎手指在张云雷的身体里感觉到张云雷身体的变化，看着张云雷的表情，将张云雷翻了个面压在杆上，一把拽下张云雷的裤子，张云雷的双腿微微分开站着，裤子刚好褪到膝盖窝卡主。杨九郎一手压着张云雷的腰，一手继续在张云雷的身体里探寻。

慢慢的第三根手指也进入了，后穴慢慢的足够松软，杨九郎把手拿出来，然后把自己的裤子脱下来拿着小兄弟抵在穴口。张云雷感受到温度，被烫的有些腿软，还好身下有根杆子可以扶住支撑身体。

杨九郎一手把着张云雷的腰一手扶住自己的兄弟抵在小穴门口试探的往里面挤。没有润滑剂杨九郎也不敢太过冲动，慢慢的往里进了半个柱身，就感觉到张云雷的小穴被撑得有些打不开，紧紧的绞着。杨九郎把手伸到张云雷的胸前捏住那颗挺立起来的小豆豆，嘴含住张云雷后颈的肉吮吸着。

感受到张云雷的逐渐放松杨九郎又才往里面挤。折腾了好一会才把整个埋进去。杨九郎等着张云雷慢慢的更加适应，两只手都移到胸前捏住两颗小豆豆。

张云雷完全适应了尺寸，不满足于杨九郎只是进来却又不动，但是又羞于说出口，就只好轻轻的扭动腰肢，细嫩的屁股尖儿摩擦着杨九郎的小腹。杨九郎收到信号，还是掐着张云雷的腰慢慢的动起来。还未完全动情，虽说已经适应了但是还是有些不好进出，杨九郎慢慢的捻磨，动作虽然很慢但是每一下都在点上，恰好还在播放音乐的手机里面传出来缠绵温柔的音乐，不经意间杨九郎的频率似乎踩上了音乐的节点。完全动情时，就开始分泌肠液，润滑着这场运动的进行。

张云雷的手肘撑在杆上，身子在杨九郎的动作下越来越软没有力气。嘴里的呻吟也开始控制不住了。杨九郎紧紧地把张云雷抱在怀里，胸口贴着张云雷的背，两只手绕到前面握住张云雷的小家伙来回的撸动着。前后夹击的快感让张云雷咬着嘴唇仰起头。浪潮般的快感逐渐将张云雷淹没，脑海中的那根弦绷紧到了极致。张云雷抬起手抓住杨九郎逗弄自己小家伙的手，嘴里的呻吟越来越大，后穴也开始有规律的猛烈收缩，夹得杨九郎头皮发麻。

伴随一声高于往常的呻吟，张云雷颤颤巍巍的射在的镜子上。透亮干净的镜子上挂着一路米白色的粘稠物。张云雷高潮后软了身子要往下掉，腿都打颤，杨九郎连忙一把架住张云雷。

“九郎，没劲儿了”杨九郎的手从张云雷的胳肢窝下面穿过去，手把在杆上，半搂半抱的架着张云雷，亲吻着张云雷的耳朵尖，下半身缓慢的挺动延续退潮的快感。

等张云雷缓过劲儿来了之后，杨九郎把后面拔出来，带着张云雷到边上的凳子上，张云雷躺在凳子上，杨九郎立马扶着就挤进去了。

张云雷舒服之后脸红红的，眼睛里水汪汪的。杨九郎一把掀开张云雷的衣裳，咬住小豆子，下半身就开始疯狂地往里顶 。变着花样的往张云雷嘴敏感的地方去，张云雷的娇嗔一句比一句娇。

“啊哈~不不…不行了九郎~慢点儿”张云雷的手抓着杨九郎的栗子毛，嘴里一句一句的喊着。杨九郎则是专心致志自己的工作，才不理会张云雷的话。

“舒服不？”杨九郎听着张云雷因为舒服发出的声音又逗起了张云雷。手机自从终于来了开始跳舞音乐就没有停过，现在又已经播放到一手节奏比较快的音乐了，杨九郎勾起嘴角坏笑接着下半身的频率就完全的和音乐节点嵌合了。

张云雷不理杨九郎的废话，自顾自的咬着嘴唇子舒服“嗯哈~”

杨九郎笑了笑下半身更加卖力，张云雷后穴内壁上像是有触手一样，吸得杨九郎头皮发麻，，杨九郎感觉自己快射了的时候，准备退出来，但是退到一半的时候张云雷突然用力的收缩，杨九郎就射了出来，然后杨九郎就一半射在张云雷里面，一半射在张云雷屁股上。

杨九郎穿着粗气等着浪潮褪下，然后看着张云雷白嫩的屁股因为挂着精液变得色情淫糜，蹲下在张云雷的屁股上啃一口，然后起身去看张云雷，张云雷也躺在凳子上喘粗气，闭着眼嘴巴微张，脸红扑扑的眼角还有点泪水。

张云雷张开眼睛就看见在自己眼前的杨九郎，声音还有些颤抖“兜里有卫生纸。”杨九郎在张云雷的嘴上亲一口，才去兜里拿出卫生纸来收拾。杨九郎把自己的东西收拾干净之后发现纸就还剩下两张，把裤子传好了蹲到张云雷面前。“宝儿没纸了，我去车上拿你等一会啊！”说完把自己外套脱下来盖在张云雷肚子上才出门去拿卫生纸。

张云雷就躺在椅子上一动不动的，他本身也不敢动，杨九郎射的浅，等会一动就流出来了，弄得哪儿都是。杨九郎很快就回来了，手里拿着一包纸巾还有一包湿纸巾。把衣服掀开先把张云雷的小家伙收拾了之后才把张云雷的腿抬起来。擦干净张云雷屁股上的精液之后又抽了好多张纸垫在张云雷屁股下面扶着张云雷坐起来。

果不其然，张云雷刚刚一坐起来里面的东西就开始往外流。肠液和精液混在一起把卫生纸润湿了一块。杨九郎怕还有在张云雷体内的，就把张云雷架起来站着，然后抱着他，拿着卫生纸把手指伸进去清理。顺着重力又有一点流出来了，张云雷紧紧搂着杨九郎，头埋在杨九郎的颈窝里，任由杨九郎的手指在里面清理。

清理得差不多了，杨九郎又拿出湿纸巾把张云雷收拾得干干净净的之后让张云雷坐在一边，张云雷红着脸看着杨九郎把教室给收拾干净了，两人才慢悠悠的走出教室。

坐上副驾驶，杨九郎俯身过去给张云雷系安全带。

“这下还舍得不？”

张云雷的脸一下子更红了，略带怒气的冲着杨九郎说“开车回家！”


End file.
